


Fun in the Bath

by BisexualFaerie



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bath Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualFaerie/pseuds/BisexualFaerie
Summary: Hi! This is an Asra x Female!Apprentice fic that I’m writing for a couple friends of mine!!This takes place in Nadia’s bath at the palace during the masquerade ball. It’s enchanted so time moves differently here!  Meaning Asra has all the time in the world to tease the Apprentice!
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana) & Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 156





	Fun in the Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, this is literally the first time I've ever posted on AO3, and also my first Arcana fic, so please be gentle.   
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

Asra lets out a soft breath, his eyes widening at the sight of you in your Masquerade outfit. The details of the fabric, your animal mask, the way the cloth clung to your form, making you look like the most incredible masterpiece he had ever laid eyes on.

His cheeks burn bright red as he walks over to you, breath leaving him in short bursts as he takes your hand lightly. “You look amazing.” He whispers, cupping your face gently. “I can’t believe Nadia knew exactly how to show you off best.” He blinks and chuckles, “I should have known though. She’s never wrong about these things.”

You smile at him and reach up, dragging your hand through his hair and laughing softly. “Yes, she does seem to have an eye for detail, doesn’t she?” You ask and smile up at him, watching as he smiles at you.

He turns and takes your hand, leading you into the ballroom, tilting your head and smiling at him as you walk along. “Dance with me?”

“Do you even have to ask?” You tease and smile, wrapping your arms around his neck as he dances through the ballroom with you in his arms. His hands spin you lightly and he wraps his arms around your waist, dipping you down and tilting his head.

You gasp, clutching his shoulders and looking up at him, eyes wide in surprise. “Asra!” You squeak and then melt when he rubs his thumb across your cheek.

You tilt your head, placing your hand lightly over his as you lean into his touch. He slowly brings you back to his feet and tilts his head. You cup his face and lean up, pressing your lips to his

Asra smiles against your lips and he pulls back slowly. His eyes softening as he picks you up and laughs. Before he gasps in surprise at the wine that gets spilled on the two of you, by a drunken dancer. You splutter slightly and your eyes widen as you look down at yourself.

The two of you start laughing and then look up, spotting Nadia coming over with wide eyes.

“What happened here?” She asks, her eyes soft as she looks at the two of you. “Oh! You must get out of those clothes, before the stains set in.” She tilts her head. “Come. Follow me.”

Nadia walks along, running a hand through her hair before she stops outside of her personal bathhouse. “You’re both welcome to clean up here. Don’t worry about coming back to the party.” She teases and there’s something in the tone of her voice that makes you flush slightly.

Nadia hums softly, “Just leave the clothes outside of the bathroom and I’ll have someone collect them for you.” She turns with a wink and smiles, disappearing down the halls.

Asra shrugs at you, smiling and walking into the bathroom and looking around curiously. He hums, biting his lip and he walks behind the paper divider, pulling off his clothes and tossing them aside, placing his mask lightly on them before he walks from behind it.

Your eyes trace his chest and his stomach before you quickly look away, cheeks pink and quickly rushing behind the paper divider. You pull off your own clothes, folding them neatly and pulling off your mask, before you peak your head around and spot him looking at the soaps and salts.

Your eyes trail lightly over his back, his small waist, his strong lean body and you bite your lip gently. He really was incredible. You let out a soft breath and he turns his head to look at you. He smiles playfully, his eyes hooded and his lips pursed in such a characteristic way that it has you reeling.

Asra smiles playfully, “Do you need me to look away?” He asks and then covers his eyes, turning back to face the salts. “You can get into the bath, love.” He calls and hums when he hears the quiet splashing of water. He tilts his head, smiling. “Am I allowed to look now?” He asks playfully. And he turns when you hum the affirmative. He turns and he flushes slightly at the sight of you, his eyes widening slightly.

You were the picture of perfection. The steam of the water was causing you to flush and the absolute look of pure adoration is clear on his face. He smiles and bites his lip slightly, before he turns and grabs some great Nevivon salts. He hums and walks over, sprinkling some in the bath and then turning to grab the rose water in the small little pink bottle, he left behind.

With a grin he pours some into the bath and watches as bubbles start to build in the heat of the room. It’s taking everything in you not to look at his front, but luckily you’re freed from the feeling when he slips into the water across from you.

The bath is more like a small pool, in terms of looks. It’s built into the ground and deep enough that when you sit on the floor of the tub, the water covers you up to just below your shoulders. Asra smiles and leans his head in his hand as he watched you curiously.

“You know, you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on.” He whispers and reaches for your cheek, tilting his head and watching as your eyes widen.

You feel your cheeks burn and you turn your face, pressing a kiss to his palm and look up at him.

“I love you, Asra.” You whisper, placing your hand lightly over his and nuzzling against his hand. Now it’s his turn to be surprised, his eyes widen slightly as you meet his soft purple eyes and reach up to push his white hair from his forehead. His cheeks flush and he smiles slightly at you, before he picks you up gently and sets you on the edge of the tub.

You gasp in surprise, arms raising to your chest and legs crossing as you shuddered at the cold air of the room. He smiles at you reassuringly and moves closer, pressing his hands lightly to your thighs and hips.

“I could never get over how you found your way to me.” He whispers and leans up, brushing his lips across your cheek as he sighed.

You smile, taking his hand gently and closing your eyes slightly. He wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you against his chest, pressing a deep kiss to your lips. You melt in his embrace and forget all about your nerves. Your arms raise and wrap around his neck and you lightly kiss him back, your fingers tangling lightly in his hair.

His lips are soft, and the smell of roses is filling your head and making you lightheaded and dizzy. But you have Asra to ground you, his calm hands rubbing circles into your sides as he smiled. The way your lips move against his, makes his head spin and it’s at that moment that he can’t ever get enough of you. You pull him closer, pressing your chest to his and the heat of his body is keeping you warm from the chill of the room. You careen into his chest when the air starts to get to you and he pulls back, smiling slightly at you.

“I bet I can find other ways to keep you warm.” Asra smirks at your sudden shyness and you cover your face slightly.

“Is that so?” You murmur and watch as he grins at you, his cheeks flushed, and eyes clouded in anticipation. “Do you doubt my talents~?” He teases and watches as you bit your lip slightly. “I would prefer if you showed them first.” You smile, and he grins broadly at you.

“Anything for you, love~” He purrs and hums softly, before he sits up and drags his lips across your neck. His hands coming up to cup your breasts, his eyes closing. You tilt your head, moaning and tangling a hand in his hair. “Asra..”

He looks up, tilting his head and wrapping his arms around your waist. He leans down, sucking and kissing lightly at your nipples as his eyes close slowly. His lips wrapping around your right and his fingers running across the other.

“You’re so gorgeous.” Asra whispers, sitting up and moaning, leaning down and sucking lightly at your neck, his free hand slowly dragging down your hips and his careful and meticulous fingers rubbing at your clit. You yelp in surprise, throwing your head back as you bit your lip and clutch his hair. You tremble and clutch his shoulders desperately, whimpering and mewling in delight. He spreads your legs with his other hand and grins down at you, pressing a kiss to your lips. Asra sucks and kisses lightly at your neck, his fingers curling meticulously, as though he knows your body inside and out, despite the two of you never doing this before.

The familiarity of being with him, the feeling of his soft hands and lips against your skin is sending your mind into an absolute frenzy. Blushing you tangle your fingers in his hair and gasp his name against his shoulder. With a jerk, your toes curl and your back arches as he crooks his long, lithe fingers curl into your g-spot. Cooing softly, Asra spreads your legs and rubs your clit with his thumb.

You cry out, thighs tensing, as your orgasm draws closer, the blood in your veins turning to magma. Your skin hot to the touch. And it’s when you’re right at that perfect peak he pulls his fingers away, grinning at your wail of frustration he sits up and nips playfully at your bottom lip.

"Sorry love~" He grins playfully at you, tilting his head as you smack lightly at his chest. “What the hell was that for ?!” You demanded, eyes slightly narrowed.

“I want to take care of you~! And I won’t be able to do that if I get you off that easy…” Asra purrs against your neck.

You pant brows furrowed in confusion, but then your eyes widen at the playful smirk on his lips, and it suddenly clicks in your brain what exactly he plans on doing to you. Asra sucks and kisses at your ears, waiting until your body calms down.

And when it finally does he starts again, rubbing his fingers lightly against your folds. He spreads your legs and then gets to his knees in front of you. His hands spread your thighs and he drags his lips up your legs. He pulls your legs over his shoulders, his tongue poking out of his perfectly plump lips and caressing your clit. You throw your head back and gasp in surprise.

His tongue is working it’s magic, his hands are clutching at your thighs, grasping and pulling you closer. A low groan leaving his lips as he wraps his arms around your waist and desperately eats you out. His lips wrap around your clit and suck hard, his tongue playing and teasing your pearl lightly as he glances at you through his lashes.

And it’s the dark look in his eyes that rockets your body towards orgasm again. Your thighs tremble and you tangle your fingers in his hair as you whimper loudly. You suddenly become lightheaded with how fast the blood rushes from your head and you cry out in surprise. He sits up and slips two fingers into you, curling them into your g-spot and watching as you come undone at his ministrations.

You cum and squeal his name, body trembling and shaking as though you’ve been tasered.

Asra licks his lips, moaning and sitting up slowly. “You taste divine.” He whispers, tilting his head and tangling a hand in your hair. Lightly tugging your head back as he grins down at you.

You flush and wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him close and kissing his lips. Tasting yourself on your tongue and whimpering softly as you grip at his shoulders and wrap your legs around his waist. “Don’t you dare stop.” You murmur and watch as his own cheeks redden and he grins.

“Anything for you, my love.” He whispers, wrapping his arms lightly around your waist as he leans forward and kisses lightly at your neck. There’s something that’s just so comforting about being in his arms, something so desperate. You tangle your fingers in his hair, wrap your legs around his waist and pull him close, chest to chest.

Asra looks down, his soft purple eyes curiously watching you. A small smile on his lips as he wraps his arms around your waist and he sits up, rubbing his thumb lightly across your clit, before he pants. You jerk in his grasp, gripping his arms and moaning softly.

“Please Asra, please…” You whisper, looking up at him and whining softly. He nods, before he kisses lightly at your neck and angles his cock into you. He gasps when he sinks in balls deep, biting his lip and trembling.

You both sigh in unison, his hands are squeezing and rubbing at your hips and his teeth are lightly nipping at your neck. With a sharp gasp he starts thrusting faster.

It’s at that point you’re realizing that he’s been holding back this whole time. That he’s been focusing on your pleasure and yours alone. And you melt beneath him, wrapping your legs around his waist and pulling him closer. Pressing your lips against his as you mewl softly. “Don’t stop.” You whisper against his neck and watch as he tenses slightly before he nods and pants against your shoulder.

Thrusting faster and harder as he wraps his arms around your waist, his lips caressing your neck as he whispered lightly against your ear.

“You’re so perfect..” You gasp and clutch at his shoulders, and with a sharp cry you feel how he’s utterly pounding into you.

His hands are desperate, grabbing at your ass, your chest, your thighs, anything to keep a hold of himself. You clutch his hair, leaning up and kissing his lips lovingly, moaning and trembling as he thrusts hard into your g-spot. You squeal in surprise, your orgasm suddenly rushing into you, your blood roaring in your ears and your thighs trembling and twitching with the force of your release.

He groans against your shoulder and quickly pulls out of you, blowing his load on your thighs and biting his lip hard as he trembled. Asra pulls back, his eyes watching your form and he smiles slightly, carefully cleaning you up and rubbing your thighs gently. Watching you come down from the high. You cup his face and run your thumb across his cheek.

“I love you so much, Asra.”

His cheeks redden and he buries his face into your neck, “I love you more.”


End file.
